Dirty Little Secret
by Samthebear
Summary: warning: LEMONS! lots and lots of it - if you're under 18 please dont read it, if you cant deal with lemons, dont read it, if you just dont like lemons in general dont read it. MaixNaru and LinxMadoka no plot. just lemony GH goodness
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Serious **LEMONS HERE!!** As in hard core. Go away if you can't deal with graphic sex and also if you're under 18 – kthx. Or if you don't like lemons. On another note – my second lemon also under ghost hunt – be warned! Characters will be OoC!! No plot – just a good lemon. The '---' signify a change in PoV, '**.---.---.**' Signifies a change in time/setting – might be a little confusing so I'm sorry for that! If you're wondering, it starts with Mai's PoV. Enjoy!

* * *

He's my boss. I'm his employee. How did we end up in my room? He lifts me up with ease and pushes me onto the bed. 

"Stop it!" I writhe under him, twisting my head to the side to stop him kissing my neck.

"Hmm, I don't think I want to." His hands slide under the hem of my shirt, rubbing circles into my pelvic bone.

---  
Pushing up her skirt elicits a sharp intake of breath from Mai. Her thigh is so silky… I slip my hand between her thighs; she automatically closes her legs together, locking my hands between her thighs. I can feel her moisture seeping through her thin panties.

---

"Ahhh… don't…" I whimper when I can feel his fingers rub me.

"Don't you think this is getting in the way?" He hooks a finger into the elastic of my panties and snaps them against my hips. Before I can say anything he pulls it down to my knees and plunges into me with his fingers. I let out a moan that sounds more like a scream.

His stroking is making me wetter and I can feel my muscles tense up in intense pleasure.

"Nhhh…" I can't stop myself from bucking my hips up. With his free hand he pushes me down, leaning right next to my ear – whispering,

"I love it when you moan."

---

I pull my fingers out of her and lick them, savouring her salty taste.

"You taste so good…" I give her an evil grin. She lets out a breathy plea.

"Don't… stop…" Who ever said I was? I roughly pull off her skirt, exposing her body from the waist down. Bad move. While I'm distracted she pushes me over and straddles me.

The air is thick with the smell of sex; everything felt, smelt even tasted like it. But we didn't care. It'll be over when the sun is up – now it's just for us. For our dirty little secret. Mai lets out another moan. Licking the salty sweat off her cheek and for the second time this night I start arousing her again.

_We only have this time. Dawn is our limit – how I hate day now._

.---.---.

The next day at work I avoid looking at Naru. I turn away when he comes into the reception.

"Mai. Tea." The same unaffected tone. Like nothing happened. I take in a deep breath and push away from my desk to prepare his tea.

Carrying the tray to his office I knock lightly on the door.

"Come in." I look down at the carpet and set his tea down with a loud clatter before quickly turning my heels. Before I can take a step towards the door his cold voice orders me,

"Close the door and come back here." I bite the insides of my mouth and quietly obey him.

"What do you want?" I ask after shutting the door with a soft snap.

"Last night – " I begin but Naru cuts me off

"Nothing happened." he finished my sentence.

---

"You may go." I dismiss her. She turns away and hesitates for a moment before decisively stopping and walking back to me with a stubborn intent. To my surprise and walks around the desk, swivels my chair to face her before sitting on my lap, without any explanation she reaches up and kisses me. Without thinking twice I gather her in my arms, responding with even more fervour. She pulls away violently, a loud smacking noise where our lips were forced to part.

"You lie. Something happened last night. And if we don't decide to stop, we'll keep doing it." Pushing me away she stands up from my lap before straightening her clothes.

She opens the door and swiftly walks out closing it behind her with out a sound.

How dare she… I am left speechless. The shy innocent girl I once knew exists no longer. Six years does a lot to people without you noticing I realised. Not just internally but externally as well. Her childish figure is now gone replaced with a figure men of the heterosexual variety wished they had to touch and not just to look.

.---.---.

The cold swirling air outside is biting as I knock on her ever-familiar apartment door. She answers, looking slightly rumpled.

"What do you want?" She sighs, pushing the pencil she was using into a sloppily done pigtail.

"Its cold out here. The least you could do is ask me in." I say inviting myself in. She gives a resigned sigh before allowing me in. Upon stepping into her apartment I notice that the usually immaculately kept apartment is now messy with tell tale signs of studying happening. The papers and textbooks all over her kitchen table is one.

"What're you doing?" I ask her, slightly confused.

"I'm studying that is what I'm doing." She replies, shutting the door behind me.

"I can see. But what for?"

"University exam." Was her short answer as she rummaged around her kitchen.

"Which university?" She gives me a pissed look before handing me a mug filled with steaming hot tea.

"I may not have looked like it while I was working for you these past few years, but I do actually have a brain and I _do_ study. So what do you want? I'm busy." She plonks herself back on her chair, pulling that pencil out of her hair.

What did I want? I don't even know. I just came here on a whim.

"Need any help studying?"

"No. I don't need you to make me feel worse about my academic results than I already feel thanks. If you don't have anything you want would you please kindly leave after you've finished that tea. Thanks." She's irritating me now. I set the cup down on the coffee table before walking toward her.

"How long have you been studying?"

"Since… two."

"You need a break." I declare firmly.

"Who decided that? Besides. I need to do this. My exam is in a month's time." Excuses. I pull her chair out to her halfhearted protests before slinging her over my shoulder like a potato sack.

"Let me go!" she complains loudly until I dropped her on her bed. Hmm, she changed the sheets from the last time. I drop down next to her pushing her back down onto the bed.

"You are taking a break and I am staying here with you." Saying that, I weigh her legs down with my right leg and lay my arm across her torso. She finally gives up and sighs. Our following conversation is just a series of words thrown back and fourth.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you here?"

"Don't know."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Don't know." She rolls onto her side with much difficulty and props her head up with her hand.

"Oh you know why you are doing this. And didn't we say we're going to stop? This isn't productive."

"I never said we were going to stop anything."

"We aren't?" she asks with mock innocence.

"Yes, you very well know it as well."

"Good. Cuz you're the best. Come here." She rolls over on me; even before she got on top of me she'd already started kissing me. She kisses me deeply, softly, tenderly before licking my lips, parting my willing mouth. As I respond I hear her giggle softly.

"What's," kiss, "So" kiss, "funny?" She presses against my lips with growing passion.

"Nothing…" She mummers, popping off my buttons.

"This isn't productive right?" I ask her, rolling around so that I'm pinning her down.

"Mhm." She mummers in agreement.

"So then what're you trying to do?" I ask as I hold her hands working on my pants still.

"I'm trying to make it productive." She answers so straight faced I just have to let her have her way.

_One more night. One more night of secret touches and kisses. One more night of loathing the day._

Our breathing is laboured and heavy, our bodies slick with sweat and fluids. For the second (or was it the third?) time we collapse exhausted.

"It's so much easier after the first time isn't it?" She mummers sleepily, referring to the continuous orgasms.

"It helps that I'm with you." I pant out – only starting to catch my breath again.

"Really?" She asks sweetly, running her hands up and down my body.

"And how can you say this isn't productive?" I ask her as she looks up at me from where she had rested her head on my chest.

"Because it isn't. It just makes us feel good."

"That's the point." I point out dryly. Glancing at the clock it read 1AM.

"We've been at this for awhile now Mai…"

"We have? But we still have the whole night." She says wickedly.

"Oh is that right? Then you wouldn't mind me doing this right?" I find her core and slowly stroke her.

"Ahh… That feels so good…" She moans. I stop with no warning.

"Why did you stop? It was getting good too." I know, I could feel her cum that's why I stopped.

"Beg me." I smirk.

"Oh so you want me to beg?"

"Yes, or I wont continue."

"Fine. I'll do things my way." She declares before pulling her self away from me.

"You aren't going to make yourself orgasm." I say it as more of a fact.

"No. But I'll bring you to the brink of one before stopping." She replies before running a finger down my shaft. She looks at me again. "Sure you want me to be so cruel to you?" I groan as she licks the head of my penis.

"Ok, ok – just come here." She grins like the cat that got not just the cream but also the whole bloody cow. She resumes her place next to me, snuggling up on my chest. Rolling over her I suckle on one of her hardened nipples eliciting a sharp gasp from her before stroking that sensitive nub of flesh where I knew it was.

She lets out a loud moan.

"More…" She demands weakly. Kissing her hard on the lips I plunge into her with three of my fingers. God she's so tight, I want her right now so badly. Pushing her legs apart I slowly move down until I reached the source of her ecstasy and my agony. Slowly as I ran my tongue across her sweet flower I savoured all that she had to give, probing and sucking as she writhed and moaned. Licking that sensitive nub of flesh she moaned loudly again, her cum flowing freely once more. Sliding my fingers in and out of her core to her growing rhythm I pull out of her just as I knew she would come.

"No… why'd you stop?!" I silence her with a kiss before pushing my own pulsating member into her hot centre.

"Nghhh…" She moans against my lips. Ahh… she's so tight, wrapping her legs around my body she pulls me in deeper. Slowly rocking we worked out our rhythms together. Pulling and pushing, screaming and moaning, rocking so hard the bed head was banging on the wall. She came just before mine, her muscles tightening so much in her already tight core. The pleasure seemed to be alive in my blood as we collapsed once more – a mass of hot sweaty bodies. Once our breaths caught up I kissed her sweetly once.

"That was better than good." I admit, pulling a pillow under my head.

"That's why we'll never stop." She says sleepily, yawning loudly, "I don't know about you but I'm too tired to do any more. I'm aching all over and I'm getting all sleepy…" She mutters, cuddling up to me. She's so cute like this, she looks just like a little kitten. I kiss the top of her head once more before drifting off to sleep.

_The air is thick with the smell of sex; everything felt, smelt even tasted like it. But we didn't care. It'll be over when the sun is up – now it's just for us. For our dirty little secret._

* * *

A/N: yay – finished, btw I'd started the project a while ago but I never got round to finishing it… so I suppose here it is now! Hope you enjoyed the lemony goodness of ghost hunt. And please – if you've got some kind of a gripe about Mai acting the way she did you shouldn't even be reading lemons. 


	2. You are Mine

A/N: this has nothing to do with the previous lemon 'Dirty little secret' I just decided to lump all my no plot lemons together. Enjoy :)

* * *

"Mai!" That ever familiar call. Instantly my body reacts. Hot. Cold. Fear. Excitement. All at once rushing through my body. The reaction had been equated once by the very same person calling me to Pavlov's dogs. Extremely degrading but yet at the same time oh-so-true, so true that I cannot deny the fact that I do just that. Calmly I make my way to the private secluded office at the end of the corridor and knock softly on the door. Not out of politeness but out of habit. Pushing the door open I brace myself for the influx of emotions to hit me and no matter how many times I do this the outcome is always the same.

My face becomes flushed, my gut churns and the deepest region in my body tingles with anticipation.

"Yes Naru? You called?" I asked calmly. My body gives me away.

"Come here." Not a request. An order. A cold icy order. Gritting my teeth I walk stiffly over to his desk. His face softens and the tight sensation in my gut eases for a moment until his smooth deceptive voice pulls me towards him. An invisible magnet.

"Is everyone gone for today?"

"Yes." My throat feels tight and dry. He smoothly stands up, sending shivers down my back. Slowly he paces around his desk towards me and I fight the urge to take a step back. It's so hard to keep my jelly like legs standing. _Hold me! Before I can't stand anymore!_ I cry internally fighting against the urge to run and collapse at the same time. He lays a light hand on my arm, shocking me into a temporary statue.

"What's the matter? I'm not going to hurt you." _I know that. That is what makes you so dangerous to me._ I stay silent. With no warning I find myself in his arms, pinned between him and his large solid oak desk behind me. It's hardness on my back a contrast to his supple body pressing against mine. I hold my breath before expelling it in one loud breath to calm myself. My heart is pounding so much it hurts.

"Not here Naru. Not now. Not again here. Please!" My voice is pulled up another notch by the adrenaline running in my veins. I lean back as far as I could from him but it does not help. Not at all. I can hardly feel my body from my waist down. Only one throbbing point was in my forethoughts. He leans in and brushes his lips against my ear licking the outer shell of my ear, whispering with want and desire, sending ripples of shudders through my body.

"Why not? No one is here..." I don't notice my skirt hiking up higher and higher until I feel his hand slipping between my thighs.

"Don't..." I whisper. If he touches me I'll lose it. A gentle tentative stroke down the front of my panties. I gasp sharply, my face colouring a deeper shade of red as blood rushes to my face and neither regions. I can feel the straining of my nipples against my thin bra.

"Always so sensitive." He mummers seductively. I swallow hardly and close my eyes willing him to stop. _NO! DON'T STOP! _My eyes snap open. A voice alike mine yet not screams in pain in my head.

I take in short laboured breaths as I try to restrain myself.

"Why do you want to resist so much Mai? We both know you enjoy this." More pressure this time as he rubbed me. I bite down hard on my lips to stop the coming gasp.

"You knew this was coming, but yet you came." _I know. _His fingers slip down further – nearer to my core. I'm already so hot and wet. I lean back on his desk and use my arms as support. I open my eyes and a film of desire had already coated my eyes. And I knew on his as well. His erection presses hard into my abdomen, turning my legs into liquid. I can't support any more of my own weight on my legs so I transfer all my weight onto my arms. A deep coiling starts in my abdomen and it is coiling rapidly, the sensation dilating my pupils making my breaths come in short bursts.

"I – I can't stand it." I gasp as he prods and pokes through my saturated panties. Through my half conscious state I see him smile lazily as he withdrew his hand, leaving me cold. I don't question him as he starts to strip before me, my eyes greedily drinking in the sight of his bare chest. Throwing his black shirt on the floor he returns to me, cupping my face tenderly and kissing me gently, taming the raging fire he had started. Controlling it as he would. I pull him in closer, wrapping my legs around his lithe body. Kissing him greedily, only to be denied by him. One last kiss and he pulls away from me, only to kiss, lick and suck every part of exposed flesh he could find. Until he reached my unclad legs. He disengages my legs wrapped around his body, only to bend down and spread them wider. His first kiss found its mark on my right knee, sending thrills of excitement through my body, hitting my already throbbing spot with an increasing intensity. Carefully and slowly he makes his way up my thigh – driving all sanity out of my mind. I twist and writhe under his mouth, my neck strained as I push my head back from the intensity. I arch my back lifting my body for a moment off his table. He takes advantage of that and slips my soaked panties off.

"Lace Mai?" he asks me archly, holding up the scrap of fabric that used to by my underwear. I can't answer him. There was not enough air in my lungs to answer him. When there was enough air to answer him I just swore at him.

"Just finish it off bastard!" My voice pitched and frantic. He shrugs nonchalantly only to smirk at me and stuff my soaked panties into his pocket.

"Finders, keepers." He informs me bending down to suck on my neither lips.

"Nnngh!" I keen loudly. My legs raised and feet pointed. My back arched and head bent back as far as it would go.

"I love it when you scream." I barely hear him as I feel his tongue lick my core languorously. He lifts my legs up to face him, his mouth covering every single nerve ending on the most sensitive part of my being. I'm so wet, the liquid that my body is producing non-stop is leaking down past my butt most definitely onto his shiny clean desk. I accidently push a few documents off the desk.

"Ah! Nahh!! AHH!" I cry out loudly – all my inhibitions long gone. Burnt away by the careful yet wild fire he had stoked up in me. I feel my muscles clench and unclench automatically searching for the one thing that should've been in there a long time ago. Then he stops.

"Don't stop!" I scream in desperate want. He kisses me hard on my mouth to stop my complaints.

"I'm not stopping. Who said I was?" He asks, dangerously wild. As though the next thing he did was going to be as unpredictable as the changing weather on a stormy day. I hear a foil packet rip and without even looking I knew he'd used a condom.

"Safe sex kiddies." He whispered hoarsely. He's at his limit too. I expected him to be rough and wild, but what he did next amazed me at his self control. He gently set my legs down and pulled me closer to the edge of his desk, without any verbal instructions I pushed my legs further apart. Gently, slowly, painstakingly, lovingly he slid smoothly into me. My starving core. It felt perfect.

"Ahh..." I whined. This time controlled. Once I felt his full length in me I wrapped my legs around him once again. It felt as though I'd been moulded for him. As if I was made to fit him and only him. Sliding out almost all the way he pushes back in this time faster than the first time making me gasp. It was this way that we built up our pace and rhythm. My breaths matched his perfectly. We pushed and pulled, groaned and moaned until the pace was too much and pushed me over the edge. I felt myself clamp down hard on him and as if it were a sure thing we both knew what was going to happen as he shuddered violently, hoarsely calling out my name over and over again into the room.

As the last of the tremors faded away into nothing but laboured breaths and distinctive throbbing he collapses on me, turning his head to nuzzle into my neck kissing me there over and over again. Breathlessly he groans out,

"I love you Mai. You'll never be anyone's but mine."

How I knew that was true.

* * *

A/N: O.O wow. That. That just. I don't even know how I wrote that. I am speechless as to how I composed this piece so um anything you say about how I wrote this can't really be answered cuz I don't know either. O.O at any rate please to leave a review! This has been my first piece of writing that I updated on FF in a loonng while...


	3. Author's Note Important

A/N: OK so it's the holidays and I'm absolutely bored and I feel like writing a lemon, anyone want me to write something for them please send me a PM with your idea! I'm asking really nicely too cuz I really wanna write something! Something! Anything! Gimme a challenge! Or just like setting/situation would be fine as well – don't need to give me every single detail (if you do you might as well write your own lemon and take the credit :P) I will credit idea and dedicate the lemon to you. One more thing:

Disclaimer: I may or may not use your idea; I may or may not merge the idea with another from someone else or my own – if this happens I will credit both parties! And the pairing has to be either from Ghost Hunt, Ouran, Zombie loan, Bleach, La Corda, Darker than black, Vampire Knight, or Wild Ones – I will not write incest/yaoi/yuri/loli (ie: underaged sex) they do not sit well with me (please do not ask for a Kaou/hika lemon. They're everywhere in the Ouran page). Some exceptions may be made if I think it's too good of an idea to pass up. If the series you want me to do is not on that list ask me anyways – if I know of that series and I've seen it etc I may consider it, or I'll take the idea and adapt it to a series I know well. (please note – I'm the most familiar with Ghost Hunt, and Ouran)

Disclaimer done! So everyone send me your ideas you want me to write! I've got 6 weeks of holidays!! Start sending them in people!


	4. Sweet torture

A/N: Mmm. I know – I was meant to upload this like 4 months ago? But no inspiration struck! So I didn't write much of anything… sorry to the LinXmadoka fans! I tried writing a lemony one shot for them (thrice to be exact. Two different plots and two different takes on one plot line) but I just couldn't get them to fit properly! Couldn't think of a decent plot for a one-shot that suited their characters. I do try very hard to keep them IC! But it's not working for LinXMadoka – I'll continue to try of course! (partly because I really want to see if there could be any conceivable situation in which it would land both of them hot and nekked in *wink*) Anyways – this is a NaruXMai lemon one-shot. I don't know how to describe the flavour for this one – sort of SM and sort of dominatrix(?) ah well – you read it and decide for yourself.

**Disclaimer: This piece of fiction contains graphic sex and adult themes if you're under the age of 18 DO NOT READ if you're a prude DO NOT READ. Simple isn't it? *smile* I also do not own any characters but I DO own this hot, smexy lemon one-shot you're about to read.**

**

* * *

  
**

No one knows who the other is; it's a fantastical world of decadently yet scantily dressed bodies of air brushed perfection. A world immersed in darkness where only the perfect shapes and bodies can be made out along with the shimmer and shine of the costumes worn. A lure into such a deep dark world of no salvation. No one speaks, but everyone sees, touches, feels.

In this world I am invisible yet glaringly exposed.

A sin's den.

_Gluttony._ Of the excesses that exist here.

_Lust._ Of the carnal desires, wants, needs fulfilled.

_Greed._ Of wanting more. And more and more.

_Sloth._ The very existence of this den denies the goodness of God.

_Wrath._ Several heavy thumps followed by screams of plea and anger echo around this den from unseen corners.

_Envy._ Of lecherous stares.

_Pride._ Of the vanity in this world.

All seven cardinal sins are home here. All involved sinners.

And so I; too am a sinner. As usual _he _waits, watching me. _Always_ watching me. A hum of awareness spreads through my body sending shocks of sudden excitement, anticipation, _fear_ through my body.

Heal pools and settles at the junction of my thighs as his gaze intensifies. From the time I enter, I am no longer me. I am a sinner. I am a deviant. A predator. A prey. In my core; I know who I am now is my true self. The person who appears in the day of light is no more than a fading mask to be taken on and off.

_Go. Go to him. He is waiting – I too am waiting. For my release. Go to him._

That voice which accompanies me always. Louder as always when amplified in this den of sins. I never fight. For the release is to momentarily discover pure bliss.

I turn once, catching the blazing need, craving in his eyes. I disappear behind a dark corner only to enter another decadently designed room. Decadently designed with darkness to conceal. Stealthily, imprisoning arms wrap around my body. I breathe out a sigh of relief.

_Finally._

A hot mouth seeks the juncture between my neck and shoulder sucking hard.

"Nhg…" A soft whimper escapes from my lips. _No words._ The heat is burning. I reach up and tangle my hands through his silky hair. It's too dark – I don't know if they're black, if they're brown or any shade in between. All I know is how perfect they feel in my hands. Without a moment's hesitation, he strips me of my costume. In the heat of the room it makes no difference to my naked skin.

A hand seeks my breast the other the moist curls of my deepest aches. A tentative rub elicits another moan from me.

_Release me._

One finger slips easily into my starving core. _MORE._ A thumb rolls my nipple into a tight ball.

"Ahh… hnn…" My breathing becomes heavier. My body tenses. My nerves all shot. A second finger enters, building a rhythm to my breaths. _In, out, in, out._ A hypnotic rhythm building me up into a perfect frenzy. _Nearly._ _NEARLY._ With no warning he stops abruptly. _NO!_ I rub against the thick bludge protruding into my back. He moves away to my frustration. _No words._

I have to finish. _You have to finish._

I find my core, dripping with all my desire and slowly push in three fingers. _Ohhh that's good._

"Ahh… Hngg! Nghh!!!" Faster. _Faster._ Roughly he stops me. _NEARLY!_ But I'm compensated. Taking me from the back he shoves right into me - right to the hilt. _So good. So GOOD! _The same hypnotic rhythm builds again, this time it shatters to the end.

I sigh. An indiscernible moan but a scream so loud in my head I could no longer deny it than I could the pleasure rippling through my body.

"_Na…ru…"_

* * *

The sun is out and it is a cloudless day – a perfect blue blankets the busy streets of Shibuya. I glance once more at the sky before running up the stairs that lead to SPR.

"Mai!" I'm barely in the office and his call resonates throughout the office. I wince. He'll have such a go at me for being late…

"I'm coming! I'm sorry I'm late!" I leave my bag on my desk in the reception and rush to his office, knocking twice before entering.

"I'm sorry I'm late." I repeat once more. I wait for my lecture. I wait, and I wait. Nothing comes, no tirade of snide remarks or put downs. I look up and watch his face contort into a mixture of changing emotions.

_Anger._

_Disgust._

_Fear._

_Disappointment._

_Understanding._

I panic. What did I do?

"Na – Naru? Is something the matter? Do you want tea now?" I hazard, hoping I wouldn't lose my head over this attempt.

"Close the door behind you." A simple request that set my nerves on edge. A simple request should not do this to my senses. Something is wrong. Something is _very_ wrong.

I shut the door softly. What is in reality a muted click sounds like a gavel sentencing my life.

Without warning he starts, shocking me still.

"What are you thinking?! Going to a place like that!" My heart pounds at a million miles an hour as I scrabble to understand why he is so angry at me.

"Going…? I – I was just late to work. I mean I know I'm wrong and –" My ramble is cut short with his accusation.

"Going to the masquerade!" The penny drops. _He found out. HE FOUND OUT?!_

"Not just once, not just twice – but compulsively; every week! Don't give me that hurt look Mai. I KNOW you've been going." _How does he know?_ I panic; my heart is beating so fast it hurts. _Who told him? How did that person find out?_ I stare at a spot on the floor and take in a few deep breaths to calm down.

"How – how did you find out?" I force out of my mouth without looking at him. I did not need any visual confirmation he was furious at me; I can feel his glare burn into my skin. A loud slam makes me jump as he prowls over to me.

"How did _I _find out? You of all people are asking me?" Moving behind me he grabs me, roughly shoving his hands up my shirt, pushing away my bra to knead my breasts. His actions startle me and just as I regain control of my voice to shout in protest he growls angrily into my ear.

"Does this answer your question?" He pinches my nipple, rolling them in between his thumb and forefinger. It starts to hurt. He was never this rough.

"Na – Naru, stop you're hurting me." I choke out in a soft whimper. Just as abruptly as it starts it stops. He withdraws from me, leaving warm imprints where his hands were; pushing me away as though I disgusted him.

_I was disgusting. I __**am**__ disgusting._

The knowledge burned a hole in my stomach and my dignity. I wet my parched lips and could not bring myself to look at him.

"I'm sorry Naru." The apology was woefully pathetic. Tears prickle and burn my eyes as I fight them back. _I'm a shameless whore._

"My name." Surprise makes me look up.

"Pardon?"

"My name." He repeats this time with impatience laced in his words, "why did you say it?"

"Your name…?" Nothing is clicking.

"Last night! My name! Why did you say it?!" His anger boils over and he loses it once more. I shrink back, taking a small shuffle backwards. His name? I never said his name or anyone else's… for that… matter.

"_Na – ru…"_ My soft moan filters into my mind. I said it so softly and it was modulated into a moan, there was no way anyone would've noticed… _unless you reacted to that name._

I was… I had always been…? It was him? Embarrassment floods my face.

"Don't you dare pretend to be so innocent Mai. We both know what you're perfectly capable of." That barb hit home once more. This time it fails to elicit emotions of remorse and embarrassment. Instead an unusual feeling of anger burns my heart and my body.

"What gives you the right to say this to me Naru? You've been as much involved as I have been." I control my anger – but just barely. I could feel my fury slip further and further out of my control.

"Because I attend the masquerade to FORGET YOU! And there you are – FUCKING ME no less!" That was the last straw. Blind anger rips across my vision and everything turns a vicious shade of red and blinding white. I pounce right on him and pull him to me, forcing my own kiss on him. Forcing my all into the one violent kiss and he retaliates with equal anger. I bite so hard on his lip that I can taste the rusty scent of iron. Brutally we break apart, a trickle of red seeping from his lip. His tongue flicks out and cleans up the blood. He barely controls his anger. His legendary control has been broken into pieces and for now I see him as he is. A vulnerable person.

My guard drops for less than a second and he has caught me in a vice.

"You'll pay for that." Without any preamble he pulls my panties off in one swipe and hefts me onto his desk - my body pushing various stationary and papers off his desk.

"Stop it!" I scream in pure terror.

"Why should I? You love it every time I do this." A glint of madness touches his eyes and my insides contract in fear.

He pushes into my core with two fingers and I feel my body tingle from his touch; the tingle developing into an engulfing flame of desire within seconds. My body knew his and was willing enough to submit to him. _Of course it would be; you've been fucking him for months._

"Look how hot, how _wet_ you've become." He mummers, licking off my juices off his fingers. My heart is pounding so furiously that my chest feels as though it were constricted. I can feel my vision blur as I struggle to breathe.

"Don't do this Naru…" I plea, tears prickling the back of my eyes.

"Oh yes I will." Pushing his fingers once more into me, he coaxes me to the brink before stopping; leaving me delirious with need.

"Fi – finish – finish it!" I keen, my body arched and needing more. He ignores my cries, instead, pressing sweet kisses into the insides of my thighs. My whole body is convulsing with need and he is taking his damn time.

"I – I –" My demand cut short when he finally kisses my throbbing sex.

"Nghh… Ah… AHH!" I thrust my hips wildly needing more – wanting more. He latches onto the bundle of nerves hidden behind a layer of skin before sucking tenderly, bringing me right over the edge as I screamed his name into high heaven.

Oh sweet torture.

It is far from over. I feel languorous sweeps of his velvety tongue over my still aching sex; intensifying the sensations with every lick. Suck. Kiss.

I am too exhausted to protest any longer. It all feels too good. Nothing registers until I feel his hot shaft rubbing against my slick sex.

"Do it – I want you in me." I pant out, feeling my virginal walls clench and unclench in anticipation. In need. Ignoring my need again, he rubs his sex tantalisingly against my opening without ever penetrating.

"Ah… Nhg…" I could already feel him in me. I _know_ how he would feel in me. Filling and so earth shatteringly good that I'd cum with one thrust. Finally I feel his control waver as he pushes into me. _Faster. FASTER._ I beg silently, pushing my hips up to meet his.

The moment I felt him fill me completely I let out a sigh. _Finally._

I let him set the pace for I knew no matter what pace he set I would cum. True enough, with the first thrust I scream in ecstasy. God knew how good it felt to feel the tremors ripple through my body and my carnal walls clench so hard I could feel his warm cum fill me. I wasn't the only one holding out.

"Oh… Ahh! Nhgg!!!" Our needs were basic. Primordial.

We came again and again. I lost count for all I could see were stars and all I could think of was my need. By the time we surfaced into reality more nearly an hour had passed and he had never once withdrew from me.

Slowly we move apart, as I felt him leave my body a warm trickle of cum and fluid drips down my legs – some right onto the carpet.

I watch as the spots soak slowly into his perfect carpet.

"I'll clean that up right away." I say as a matter of fact. Not really offering, simply beating him to the punch.

"No. Leave it. If you were to clean it every time this happens you'd spend an inordinate amount of time cleaning my carpet only to dirty it again." And that was simply a matter of fact.


	5. Frustration

A/N: Everyone who wanted a LinXMadoka lemon, here you have it! Two years late. I know haha I'm sorry guys but this is for everyone who has been supporting me!

* * *

"Mmm, baby…" I groaned into the phone, "I've been feeling so… so unfulfilled." I roll over and rub my sensitised nipples over the now seemingly coarse bed sheets. "ahhh…" I whimper into the phone. An increasing sense of urgency slowly spreads through my body, sending a hollow ache into my abdomen. Slowly, so ever slowly I rub myself against my pillow relishing in the satisfaction of elevating my need for a second until the ache builds with each rub. I can feel my wetness seep out onto my panties, slowly staining them. With careful deliberation I murmur, "Where ever you are… I hope you've got some privacy… especially since you might need to… relieve yourself soon?"

"Whatever you're doing, just give me a moment." He cautions me with just a smidgen of anxiety seeping in.

"Oh baby…" I moan lightly once more as I rub a little harder, "I don't know if I can stop… ahh" I sigh a little as the ache dulls.

"You're killing me here. You know that right?" He asks me slightly annoyed but I can tell his tune is going to change soon.

"Mmm, I'm not killing you; I'm just being very exci – ahh!" I moan a little more loudly as my fingers trace the dampness, pressing a little too hard on that one spot. Breathing just that bit heavier I continue, "It's not all fun and games here either you know… I'm slowly dying under all this _frustration_. I'm just… mmm…" I forget my train of thought as I slip a hand under my panties and sink my middle finger slowly into my soft flesh pulling out and gently spreading myself wider with two fingers. That action brings a fresh onslaught of juices to ooze out of me, making me even slicker. "I just wish _you_, rather than my fingers were the one fucking me right now." I'm so wet I can hear my juices sucking my fingers in, each thrust in earning me a lewd suctioning sound. I hear a door slam shut and I know he has caved. I grin with victory.

"Don't you want to know how horny I am right this moment? Don't you want to _hear _it?" I groan once more as I altered my pace and position. His breathing has gone a little heavier, a little less controlled and I know I'm well on my way to winning.

"Do I want to? I don't have a choice in this matter do I? When I get home you're in a lot of trouble." He cautions me. I hear his belt being undone and his zipper hurriedly pushed down.

"Oh, oh yes, I need some _real_ good punishing I can't _wait_ to see what you're going to do when you get home. And you sound so angry baby… mmm" I press a little harder to get that nub of flesh I know would push me over the edge. I'm so slick and sticky that no matter how hard I rubbed or what I did it wouldn't push me over and it was starting to get more than frustrating. It was almost to the point where not having my release was painful.

"Oh yes you do. When I get home I'm going to spank you till you beg for mercy then I'm going to tie you up and tease you until you're so _wet_ that you soak the bed sheets." God his dirty talk was making me hornier than I already was.

"The sheets are a little damp right now sweets…" I groan a little bit more as I increased my pace. I hear him grunt with exertion. "Oh baby, you finally gave in." I gasp as my breath seemed to leave my body with each thrust. I almost reach my climax but there was one thing missing, and no matter how hard I tried I could not cum.

"Ahhh… ngghhhh…" I drew in deep breaths to try to attain my climax and finally cum but nothing worked. I hear him groan a finial exhale leading to his release made me even more frustrated.

"That's not fair!" I cry over the phone as I practically hear him grin. "I need this release and you get yours while I don't?!" I'm going to get my release with or without his help!

"This is what you get for baiting me." He replies, and at that moment I _knew_ he had a self-righteous smirk on his face.

"Try me." I growl and reach for my last resort. Groping around my bed side table drawer I finally find my secret weapon. An egg vibrator. Turning it up all the way to the highest frequency I slip it into myself, in the state I was in all it took was two quick strokes and I felt myself convulsing, screaming my way to high heaven. As I fall out of oblivion and back to reality, I take my now soaking wet hand out of my panties and give a finger a good suck making sure it smacked when I released my finger from my lips.

"Mmhmm… God I taste _so_ good." I hear him growl in defeat and I know he was aroused once again. "Too bad I'm done, or I'd have continued and allowed you to have your release. Have a good day sweets, I'll be looking forward to when you get back."

"That'll be in a few months!" He cries in horror.

"Oh I know, but you can take care of yourself can't you?" I smile sweetly and disconnect the phone. Victory is sweet. Not being frustrated anymore? Priceless.

* * *

A/N: no names were used because I thought it might work just that little bit better in the reading flow. Hope it worked, if it didn't (or did) let me know in the reviews! Thanks everyone!


	6. Punishment

**A/N: **So this is the sequel to my last LinxMadoka lemon. I had this half written for a while but I've just decided to finish it recently. **Be warned it is a lemon and rated 'Mature' so if you're under 18 please don't come here.**

* * *

**Punishment.**

We had met at the airport hotel, the first night he came back from Japan. It was a clandestine meeting and the darkness hid almost everything. But we both knew what we were there for. I met him in the dimly lit lobby a little past midnight. Our eyes barely met but I knew what he was feeling. What _I_ was feeling.

I could've combusted with the slightest touch from him.

I grabbed onto his gloved hand and dragged him to the lifts; keeping apart with only our hands touching was so erotic in its own way that the wait for the lift felt like an eternity. A deep heat pooled deeper in my groin. The lift dinged softly and its mirrored doors silently slid open revealing an empty lift. _Perfect_.

I casually let his hand go as I walked into the lift. Pressing for the tenth floor I studiously ignored him until the doors slid close again. In a second he had dropped his bag and I was curled around his body. Kissing him was not a way I'd describe what happened. I was devouring him. Our mouths mashed together in complete discord, each trying to get their own way and hell I knew I was trying my best. I bit his lip not so gently and sucked on his tongue viciously. He smiled against my lips and let me win. I savoured him and yet greedily took all he offered, swallowing our mixed saliva excited me – I could feel my aching sex throb with each heart beat.

A soft ding was almost ignored where it not for him pushing me away roughly. I knew I was a mess but I couldn't care less. I wiped the back of my hand over my mouth to remove the excess saliva that had made its way out of our mouths. Stumbling out of the lift I rushed to the end of the corridor, the access card in my hand. He pulled me back and snatched the access card from my hands, I was about to let out a sound of protest when he pulled me up against his lips soothing away any sound I was thinking of making. Without any knowledge of mine, he managed to get us to our door. A soft click and the door gave way behind me. I grabbed a hold of his lapels to support my falling weight and unwaveringly he moved forward to compensate for my weight. The door had not shut yet and I was unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Stop." He commanded the moment the door shut. I was leaning against him and him against the closed door. Not comprehending what he said, I continued. A firm hand detained mine stopping everything I was doing with my hands. I looked questioningly at him.

"Your punishment. I have not forgotten you see." He explained in that succinctly blunt manner of his. My mind was too foggy but yes, there had been a mention about some kind of punishment for some kind of transgression I had supposedly done to him.

With one hand he easily locks my wrists together making me a prisoner. I protest.

"What did I do?" A glint of victory passes in his eyes.

"You played with me for all those months and now this is your punishment. Naughty girls who play with fire need to be punished." A shiver of anticipation rippled down my spine hitting me right in my sex. I nod mutely. I don't care what we do right now as long as it involves being naked and satisfying some gnawing need in me.

"We are not going to be making you happy tonight." He drives me to the bed still holding my wrists together.

"We're not?" I ask, my voice deepening with desire, "Well whatever it is I hope it involves this bludge in your pants." I lift my right leg and rub my knee in his crotch.

"I can promise you it involves that and your pretty little mouth." He kisses me then and nips my bottom lip.

"Suck me off." I grin. Some punishment.

"I'd be glad to. Oh. I mean _oh noo, I hate doing that_." I smile mockingly at him. Not the wisest thing to do in hindsight but I couldn't stop myself then.

"Suck me off without touching yourself." He corrects himself. "Do it." He lets my hands go and looks at me expectantly. Getting on my knees I unzip his pants and pull his boxers down as well in one go. I look up at him uncertainly and he just looks expectantly back at me. Gently handling his penis, it was already semi-aroused. I lick the top of his penis while tightening my grip. Gathering up my saliva I lick him from base to tip all around until he was hard and throbbing in my hands. Sucking gently, I push him as deep as I could go, wrapping my tongue around his hot dick. God I missed this.

His scent was thick and salty, it was more overwhelming than I had anticipated but it held his essence so well I was caught between gagging and just moaning in pleasure. It aroused me in such a manner that I could only just whimper. Tracing the top of his penis with the tip of my tongue elicited a deep shudder from him. I hummed cheekily, moving my hands up and down his shaft in accordance with my mouth. By that time I had practically bathed his penis in my saliva as I could feel it drip off onto my hands. I continued to jerk him off but slowly kissed my way down to the base of his penis where I flicked my tongue over his right testicle. Slowing my movements I focus more on slowly pleasuring him.

A hand pulling on my hair told me he was frustrated. All I did was smile and continue at my pace. Some punishment. As I tease him some more I can feel him tense up, his buttocks going rigid and his testicles retracting closer to his body. I pump my hand up and down in a few quick strokes but stop at a crucial moment and form a tight ring at the base of his penis to stop him from cumming.

A loud expletive and a sigh. I just smile.

"You were saying?" I ask again as I resume sucking on him. He just grunts in response as I pick up the pace. I let him finish this time, and because I was so mean to him before I didn't even complain when he shot a load into my mouth without warning me. His sticky cum clogged up the back of my mouth - it was salty, bitter and arousing all at once. I allow his cum to coat my tongue before swallowing. Licking up the last drops I cleaned him up before looking up at him.

"Have I paid my penance?"

"Perfect as ever in your technique." I take that as a compliment despite the edge to his voice. Without any preamble he hauls me onto the bed and pulls off my sodden panties. Only one side of my panties were free. The other side hung limply off my left thigh.

"Ready for the second round are we?" I mummer seductively, unbuttoning the front of my shirt at the same time. A non-committal grunt. Ah, how typical.

He sinks one finger into me as I pull him in closer. His fingers thicker than mine send a thrill of desire through my body. A second finger sinks into me and a hypnotising rhythm begins. He hits all the right spots near the front, driving me delirious before pushing in further to rub my cervix. It's a duller sensation but somehow it excites me further.

I cry out in ecstasy, fisting the bed sheets in my hands. He withdraws his fingers leaving me cold. I open my eyes in question only to be pulled up and arranged over his lap. I struggle to break free but he holds me in place – his strength over powering mine.

"Bad girls need to be punished." His voice rumbles dangerously.

"Noo! Let me go!" I struggle uselessly. A sharp slap echoes in the room and the sting stills me. I yelp.

"Don't! It hurts!" I cry uselessly as another slap hits my buttocks. The slap burns and my arousal is pushed to another level. I whimper and wine but another one comes this one directly on my sopping wet pussy.

I squeal. In pain or pleasure I wasn't sure any more. He hits me over my pussy again, only this time I could feel more of my juices ooze out of my body. I loved this feeling.

"Ahhh... ahhnn!" I keened after each slap. He hits me another two or three times and it was enough to cover my inner thighs with my juices.

"Ple- please! Stop!" I blubber. I was too sensitive and everything felt raw. "I'm sorry!"

A hand trails down my back and cups my burning buttocks.

"Have you learnt your lesson now?" A pinch makes me wince and I nod my head.

"Good girl." He murmurs, gently lifting me off his lap and allowing me to lie on the bed. A nudge on my arm tells me he wants me to roll over. I oblige willingly.

"Here's something to ease the pain." Coaxing my hips up he smears a cooling gel all over my buttocks, avoiding my pussy – the one point which burnt up even more with the application of the gel. I whimper quietly.

Spreading my lips apart he licks my slit, eliciting a moan from me. A finger still covered in some of the gel finds its way onto my clit, sending tremors of unexpected pleasure through me.

"Ahhnnn..."

"Lift your hips higher." He commanded, I got on my knees and obeyed his instructions.

Spreading my pussy more than before, he licks the inner surface of my labia and I shudder. Thrusting his tongue in I cry out in pleasure. It's a mind-numbing sensation. The warmth, and softness of his tongue combined with the simultaneous stimulation of my clit was too much. All I could do was melt in the sensations that assaulted me.

It was not too long that I wanted more. My vaginal walls clench and relax to a rhythm, and my desire for something to be there to stimulate me grows.

"Aahhnnn... I want... I want you in me..."

Pausing he asks, "What was that?"

"I want you in me." I repeat louder.

"Not going to happen." He resumes eating me out and I cry out as he suddenly rubs my clit more vigorously.

"Please! I want you! I want you deep in me!" He sucks hard and disengages from my pussy with a loud smack.

"Beg me. Beg for it." The humiliation burns but I do it anyway.

"Oh please, please let me have you. I want you to thrust deep into me and fuck me until I can't think any more! I want your thick dick deep in me, stirring me up and driving me crazy!" Perversely the begging turns me on. I have never begged for him or for his sex, and I've always dominated but this is exciting me more than usual.

"Beg some more." His voice rumbles into me and he sucks on one of my inner labia, pulling it out of its normal position.

"Don't do that! You'll stretch me out!" I cry in panic. He lets go and I feel it snap back into place.

"I don't hear any begging..."

"Please burry your thick dick in my sticky pussy! Stick it in deep and fuck me until I go crazy! Stir me up and make a mess of my pussy! Just let me have your dick!" My heart pounds and my body burns in embarrassment.

"Make a mess of your pussy? What a good girl, begging for a treat. How could I say no to that?" I feel the bed buckle as he gets on his knees behind me. He rubs his dick along my slit gently nudging me open. I wait in anticipation but he only slides in a short way before pulling out. I grunt in frustration.

"Patience is the key my love." He strokes my hair and in one quick stroke penetrates me to the hilt.

My eyes snap open, my mouth gapes and a cry escapes. Finally. He starts slowly, rotating his thick member in me, hitting all my spots along the walls of my vagina. I clench tightly making it hard for him to withdraw.

With force, he pulls out and pushes his way back in, my cries echoes each thrust in. The heat from his cock burns me, his energy and desire overflows into me and I feel all of him. He bends over and pulls me into his chest as though we were spooning. We rut like animals until the stimulation was too much. I came first and clenched so tightly that he ejaculated all his hot sticky cum into me. The heat of his ejaculate and short burst of thrusting stimulated me once more and in that heightened sexual peak I came once more and as I cried out his name, tears leaked from under my closed lids. I could feel his cum smearing all around my vagina and cervix; it was warm and gooey, filling me up.

It was not until after that the waves of pleasure subsided that I realised warm fluid covered my legs and sheets. It was the first time I had squirted from such intense pleasure.

He withdrew and some cum dribbled out. I turn around and grin at him before mounting him and sliding his half limp penis back into me.

"If this is your idea of punishment, I'll have to do my best to be punished some more." I lean down and kiss him, grinding my hips as I did so.

* * *

**A/N:** I'd always thought Madoka to be a dominant person and this punishment chapter was interesting for me to write out in terms of manipulating her personality.


End file.
